The Perfect Mistake
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Chris Jericho and Lindsai Grimaldi had an affair that lasted 9months. When it ended she was pregnant. They meet again 5 years later and she has a daughter. Now he knows about her. Will he be made to chose between his children? bad summary, sorry.


This is my second story. I am new at writing it. So, please review.

THE PERFECT MISTAKE

"Mommy, am I going to go with you?" Emma Payton Grimaldi asked her mother as they packed.

"Yes, you and Traci are coming." Lindsai Grimaldi replied to her five year old daughter. Emma was the most important person in her life.

"Yay!" She replied with a five year old excitement.

Lindsai laughed at her daughter. She took Emma with her whenever she had to travel. She was an internal auditor for WWE and Titan Sports, both owned by Vince McMahon. Lindsai didn't really have to travel too often so, Vince allowed her to bring Emma as long as the nanny came too.

Traci had been Emma's nanny since birth.

"Miss Emma, are you ready?" Lindsai called out to her blue eyed, blonde daughter from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, mommy. I'm ready." She replied coming down the stairs dressed in jeans and a pink shirt that said "Diva".

"Ok, Traci is in car, so let's go." She replied taking Emma's hand and walking out the door. She had already locked all the doors and set the alarm.

With everyone in, they were off to New York City where Smackdown and Raw were being held. They arrive a little while later and checked into a hotel, even though Stamford wasn't that far. Lindsai didn't want Emma to up late at night so, she decided to book a hotel. They arrive later at Madison Square Garden.

"Ok, here we are." Lindsai said as they arrived.

"Can I go see Uncle Adam?" Emma asked getting out of the car.

"Yes, just be careful." She replied as she watch Emma and Traci go into the arena. Adam Copeland, aka Edge, was Lindsai's good friend and Emma's godfather. He had been there when Emma was born and every time she had needed him.

"Lindsai, good to see you again." Teddy Long, the GM of Smackdown, said as he greeted her. "Which expense reports can I help you with?"

"Here is a list of them." She replied handing it to him. "It's good to see you."

"Yes, here they are." He said. "Did you bring Emma with you?"

" Yes, she went to see Adam." She replied taking the papers from him.

"Ok, well if you need anything, let me know." He said walking out of the office.

"I will." She replied as she began to look over the records. Vince had thought some things were off with some of the records, so he asked Lindsai to look over them.

While Lindsai was looking over the records, Emma and Traci were looking for Adam. Emma saw him immediately, he was talking with Mark Callaway, aka the undertaker.

"Uncle Adam." Emma yelled as she ran to him.

"Hey, peanut." He replied picking her up. "When did you get here?"

"Mommy and me just arrived." She replied giving him a smile.

"Adam, I will see you later." Mark said walking away and leaving Adam to his family.

"Bye." He replied. "So, peanut, what do you want to do?"

"Color." She replied. She loved to color and Adam was fun to color with.

"Ok, to my locker room and the coloring." He replied walking her and Traci to it.

Adam loved Emma very much. He and Lindsai had been friends since she came to work for the WWE. And she had made him Emma's godfather.

"Hey, Lindsai, good to see you again." Mark said as he came into Teddy's office.

"You too. Did you see my daughter?" She asked taking a break from the paperwork.

"Yeah, she and Adam were heading toward his locker room." He replied. "Lindsai, I have to talk with Teddy for a minute. Can you excuse us?"

"Yeah, I need to go and see about Emma." She said getting up and walking toward the door. She headed out to find her daughter.

She came upon them in Adam's locker room.

"Well, you guys look cute." She replied as she walked in and saw Adam, Jeff Hardy, Traci, and Emma coloring.

"Mommy." Emma replied with excitement.

"Hey, baby." She replied walking over to where they were. "Looks good guys."

"Thanks, mom." Jeff said. He loved to kid with her.

"You're welcome, son." She replied. She and Jeff always had a brother/sister relationship. They had also been friends since she came to work for the WWE.

"So, who are you auditing?" Adam asked looking up from the page.

"Different people. Vince thinks there is something off with some of the expense reports." She replied taking a sit by them.

"Oh, I hope not me." He replied with innocent eyes.

"No not you." She replied just as Jeff got up to leave. "Where you going, Jeffrey?"

"I have some things to do. Ladybug, I will see you later." He said kissing Emma on the head. Jeff had always called her ladybug like Adam called her peanut.

"Bye, Rainbow." She replied using her nickname for him. She called him that because he usually had rainbow colored hair.

"So, have you seen Chris?" Adam asked her after Jeff left.

"No, is he here?" She asked. He was the one person she didn't really want to see.

"Yeah, he got drafted to Smackdown." He replied as he continued to color.

"I hope we don't see him." She replied. Chris "Jericho" Irvine was the one superstar she didn't want to see. She and Chris had an affair that lasted from December 2002 to September 2003. He was married at the time and his wife was expecting their first child. He and Lindsai had hooked up at a New Year's Eve party. Both were drunk, but they soon started the affair. Lindsai had felt guilty through out the affair but couldn't stop. She fell in love with him. Through the whole affair she never asked him to leave his wife. She knew that it was the easiest way. She never thought about his wife when she was with him. She only wanted to think about him.

"Lindsai, are you ok?" Adam asked seeing her deep in thought.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She replied. "Emma, it's time for lunch."

"Ok, where are we going?" Adam asked standing up.

"Where do you guys want to go?" She asked them all.

"We could go to the canteen." Adam said.

"Oh, mommy can we? I want to eat with the superstars." Emma said excitedly. She loved hanging out with them, and they were pretty friendly with her. Especially since most thought she was Adam's daughter.

"Ok, let's go." She said as they headed out to the canteen. When they arrived, they saw most of the stars getting lunch.

"Ok, peanut, what do you want?" Adam asked her as they walked in.

"Pizza." Emma replied.

"Ok, pizza it is. Why don't you guys go to a table and I will bring the food over." He said to them.

"Ok" Lindsai replied. She, Emma and Traci went to sit down.

Adam soon arrived with the food. And sat everyone's food in front of them.

"So, Lindsai, how long are you going to be here?" He asked as they began to eat.

"As long as it takes for me to look over the reports." She replied before taking a sip of her soda.

"I am glad you are here. I missed you and peanut." He said giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Adam." She replied just as Chris walked into the canteen.

"Adam, hey what's up?" Chris said walking over to their table.

"Chris, how's it going?" He replied.

"Good." Chris replied before looking at Lindsai. "Lindsai, good to see. It's been a long time."

"Nice to see you too, Chris." She replied. She was a little uncomfortable being that close to him. She still had feelings for him.

"Who is this beautiful girl?" He asked looking at Emma.

"This is Emma, my daughter." She replied. "Emma, this is Chris."

"Hi." Emma said looking up to him.

"Hi, Emma. How old are you?" He asked.

"I just turned five. Mommy gave me an princess party." She replied. Emma loved to talk to anyone.

"Five, wow you are big girl now. My son is five." He replied taking a sit by Emma.

"Really." She asked,

"Yeah. So, Emma are you here to see your dad?" He asked. He assumed her dad was a wrestler. That was the kind of guy Lindsai usually went for.

"I don't have a dad. He left before I was born. But mommy said that if he was around he would have loved me." She replied before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Oh, well I'm sure he would have." He replied not sure what to make of this knowledge. A part of him wondered if this beautiful blue eyed blonde was his daughter. "I better go get something to eat. Bye."

"Well, that was strange." Adam said after Chris left.

"Yeah, well I better get back and do those reports. Traci, you bring Emma to Teddy's office after she is finished. Adam needs to train." She replied.

"Ok." Traci said. She had been Emma's nanny since birth. And she liked Emma and Lindsai. Plus it was exciting to meet the different wrestlers.

After lunch, Lindsai went back to Teddy's office and began her work. Traci soon arrived with Emma. And they read and colored until Emma dozed off. Emma were sleeping when Lindsai heard a knock on the door. It was Adam.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked as they stepped into the hallway.

"I thought you might want to talk about Chris and Emma." He said. He knew that Lindsai still have feelings for Chris even though their affair ended five years ago. It had hurt Lindsai when Chris broke it off. And he thought she would never get over it. And she really hadn't. She had been willing to be the other woman forever. Because she loved Chris that much. But Emma looked so much like Chris, that it probably made it harder. She had his blue eyes and blonde hair. The only thing she got from Lindsai was her personality and attitude. Seeing that Lindsai was a brown eyed brunette.

"It was weird to see him. But when I did, I felt the feeling again." She said as they stood in the hallway. She had always been able to tell Adam anything and he didn't judge her. He was the one she confided in.

"Lindsai, you know that you have to get over him at some point." He said. He hated the fact that Chris had such a strong hold on Lindsai still.

"I know but he is the father of my daughter. And I was so in love him that I was willing to give up any chance of being happy just to have him." She replied looking down to the floor.

"I know. But Chris didn't deserve you. You deserve someone who loves just you and wants to be a great dad to Emma." He said looking into her eyes. He often wondered what would have been if he had ended up being Emma's father. It had been a possibility because he and Lindsai had a drunken one night stand when Chris told her he needed to spend less time with her. And she had been devastated. But a DNA test provided that Chris was the father. When she discovered she was pregnant, she told Adam. And he agreed to be tested to see who was the father.

"I know I do. I want to move on. But he still has a hold on me. And I can't seem to break it." She replied. She did hate the fact that Chris could still get to her. But she had loved him so much.

"I know. And you know I will be here to support you and Emma in anything. I want you to lean on me and let me help, like you always have." He said to her just as Chris came around the corner and stood in the shadows listening to the rest of the conversation.

"I know, you have always been here for me and Emma. You and Jeff are the two constants in my life." She replied hugging him. "I had better go. Emma will be up soon."

"Ok, call me if you need anything." He replied as she walked back into the office.

"I will." She replied just before shutting the door. She didn't see Chris walk toward Adam.

"I figured you would be a better guy." Chris said walking up to him.

"What do you mean, Chris?" Adam asked looking at the blonde superstar.

"I mean you father a child with Lindsai and you don't admit it or take responsibility." He said. Chris had just over heard the last part. And thought that Adam was the father.

"Chris, you know nothing about me, Lindsai or Emma." He replied with anger toward him.

"I know that you haven't admitted that Emma is your daughter. Are you ashamed that you cheated on your wife when you were married and got someone else pregnant?" He replied. Chris and Adam didn't get along to well and it made Chris angry that someone wouldn't acknowledge their own child. He thought Adam would be a better person and admit to being the father.

"You are one to talk. Or did you forget the nine months you spent screwing Lindsai?" He replied to his question. How could Chris talk about him cheating when Chris did too. And Chris cheated more. His and Lindsai's affair lasted nine months. He and Lindsai had only been together that one time.

"I haven't forgotten. I loved Lindsai when we were together, and a part of me still does. But I didn't get her pregnant and walk out." He said fairly certain now that Emma wasn't his daughter.

"Chris, you know nothing about the situation so, I suggest you back off." He replied pushing Chris out of his way.

"When did you and Lindsai have your affair? When she was screwing me or after?" He asked as he grabbed his arm and turned him to face him. Chris was jealous that Adam and Lindsai had been together.

"Chris, Lindsai and I were not having an affair when she was with you. We had one night when you told her that you wanted to spend less time with her. She was devasted and she had too much to drink. I had too much also." He replied trying to walk away.

"Well, at least she wasn't screwing me and you at the same time. I knew she had better taste. After all, she was with me." He replied walking away. He didn't mean to sound so arrogant, but he was angry that Lindsai had been with Adam. Because he still loved her.

Adam shook his head as Chris walked away. He couldn't believe that Chris would jump to conclusions and be mad that Adam and Lindsai had been together. Chris was the one who was married, Lindsai was single. And could sleep with anyone she wanted. He just figured Chris was arrogant and that anyone he was with wouldn't want anyone else. He never guessed that maybe Chris was still in love with Lindsai.

It was about six when Lindsai, Emma and Traci left the arena and went to dinner. They were meeting Jeff at the restaurant. Emma wanted to have dinner with her rainbow, as she called him.

"Rainbow" Emma said as she ran to him.

"Hey, ladybug." He said as he picked her up. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Like we would miss dinner with you." Lindsai said as they walked to the hostess.

"How many?" She asked them.

"Three adults and one child" Lindsai said to her.

"Right this way." She said leading them to a table by the window. "Your waiter will be here soon."

"Thank you." Lindsai replied sitting down. "Emma, what do you want?"

"Chicken nuggets." She replied with a big smile and her wide blue eyes.

"They don't have chicken nuggets, how about chicken fingers?" Lindsai replied to her with a smile.

"Ok. Can I get fries?" She asked coloring the kid picture they hand out.

"Yes" She replied as the waiter came over.

"Hi, I'm Sean. I will be your waiter. What can I get you?" Sean asked the group.

"I will have the grilled salmon with mixed vegetables and a salad with honey mustard dressing and a water." Lindsai said to him. "Little miss here will have the kids chicken finger basket and a coke."

"How about you, sir?" Sean asked Jeff.

"I will have the sirloin. Medium well with a baked potato and salad with ranch dressing. And coke to drink." Jeff replied.

"And you, ma'am?" He asked Traci.

"I will have the grilled chicken with mixed vegetables and salad with blue cheese dressing and water." Traci said.

"Ok, your salads will be out shortly." He said walking away.

"So, Adam said you ran into Chris today." Jeff said quietly to Lindsai where Emma couldn't hear. He didn't mention what Chris had said to Adam.

"Yeah, while we were eating lunch." She replied as the waiter brought their drinks and some bread.

"What did he say?" He asked. He only found out that Chris was Emma's father a few months ago. He knew about the affair but like everyone else, he thought Emma was Adam's.

"He just asked Emma how old she was and that was pretty much it. I don't think he knows that Emma is his." She replied quietly where Emma couldn't hear her.

"Maybe you should tell him. I think it would be ok." He replied as the waiter brought their salads.

"I don't know. I am not sure I want to. I just don't want Emma hurt." She replied before taking a bite of her salad.

"Chris would love her. Just like the rest of us do." He said before taking a sip of his soda.

"I know he would but he is still married and now has three children instead of just one. I don't want to cause any hurt in the family." She said. She had always put Chris and his family before her. She had raised Emma alone the last five years because she didn't want to hurt Chris or make him chose.

"Lind, I know you have done this alone. But Chris would love Emma. He is a good father." He said. He hated that Lindsai put Chris above herself. She always had. But she put Emma above everything, just as it should be. And he knew that it would possibility hurt Emma to be fourth with Chris.

"I know he is good father. But Emma is fine. She has me, you, Adam and Traci." She replied.

"But Adam and I aren't her father. What about when she gets older and asked about him? What will you say?" He asked just as their dinner arrived.

"Can talk about this later?" She said with anger in her voice as Emma looked toward them.

"Yes, but we will talk." He replied before he began eating. He was going to talk with her about this. He knew that Adam would never tell her that she needs to tell him. Adam always took Lindsai side. Jeff thought it was because Adam was in love with her. And he never admitted it to anyone.

They had pleasant dinner the rest of the evening. Even though Lindsai knew that Jeff wanted to finish their conversation.

"Traci, why don't you take my car and drive Emma back to the hotel and put her bed?" Lindsai said as they walked out. "Jeff will give me ride back."

"Ok." Traci replied. "We will see you later."

"Bye rainbow. Bye Mommy." Emma said as she gave them hugs.

"Bye, ladybug. I will see you tomorrow." Jeff said as he hugged her tight.

"Baby, I will see you later. Be good for Traci." Lindsai said kissing her goodbye.

Emma and Traci soon were gone, leaving Jeff and Lindsai to finish their talk.

Lindsai and Jeff went to a nearby coffee shop and got mochas and then went to Central Park.

"So, let's finish our talk." He said as they sat down. "Why don't you tell Chris that he is Emma's father?"

"I just don't want anyone hurt. Chris is fine not knowing. He has his wife and children. Emma is fine not knowing. She doesn't miss a father. She has you and Adam." She replied before taking a sip of her mocha.

"When she gets older and asked about her father, what are you going to say?" He asked. He wanted her to see that Emma needed a dad and Chris needed to be told. Before he found out that Chris was her father, he didn't have a problem with anything because he thought Adam was the father. And Adam was a big part of Emma's life and always has been.

"I am going to tell her that her father loved her very much but he was needed elsewhere. And he knew that I would take good care of her." She replied. She had told herself that it was for the best. She didn't trust herself not to want more from Chris then him just being the dad. She also didn't want his wife to treat Emma like a second rate kid.

"Lindsai, you know Chris should know. I know you know that. And now that he has met her, you should tell him. He could figure it out." He said. He knew about Adam and Chris's conversation. And how Adam hated that Chris thought he was bad for not admitting about Emma. And he wanted her to see that Chris needed to know.

"Ok, what if I tell him and he decides to take her away from me. Or Jessica treats her like a second rate kid. Someone who is a bother." She said with a hint of anger in voice. She didn't want to discuss this any longer. Jeff was not seeing her side. And she hated that.

"Chris would never take her away. And I don't believe Jessica would treat her like that." He replied fairly certain. He had met Jessica and she seemed like a nice person.

"You don't know that. Look at how Sam treats Claire. Mickie told Randy about Claire. And he told Sam. And she treats Claire like she doesn't matter. That she is a bother to her. And a pain to have" She replied. Mickie was a diva and a good friend. She had an affair with a married superstar also and a baby just like Lindsai. But Mickie told the father when she got pregnant. And they dealt with everything together.

"Sam and Jessica are two different people. Chris would never let her treat Emma like that. And Sam does it when Randy is not around." He replied. He knew that Mickie and Randy had a difficult time when Sam found out about Claire. But they both thought it was best that Sam knew.

"Maybe so, but I don't want Emma to resent Jessica and the kids. And I don't want Chris to have to chose between his children." She replied. She was getting annoyed that Jeff wasn't seeing what she was saying. Adam had understood because he was friends with Randy and had seen how Sam treated Claire. And he didn't want Emma to have to deal with the same thing. But Jeff didn't seem to understand like Adam did.

"I'm sorry, I don't agree with you. But Claire and Emma are two different girls, Randy and Chris are two different guys and Jessica and Sam are two different women. You can't base your situation on the other." He replied.

"I know but I am just not ready." She replied. She did know that Jeff was right about the situations. But it didn't make it any easier.

"Lindsai, will you ever be ready?" He asked looking at her with his deep green eyes.

"I don't know. I just am confused about my feelings. Chris still has a big piece of my heart. And when I am near him, I feel it. I felt it today." She replied. She knew that her feelings for Chris were still strong.

"Lindsai, I know you want what is best for Emma. And I think that Chris knowing is best. He would love her." He said. He just wanted her to see what this was doing to her and Emma.

"Jeff, Emma is my daughter. I know what is best. Why can't you understand that? Adam does." She said with the anger in voice.

"I know Emma is your daughter. But I have been a part of her life since she was born. And I love her like a daughter." He said. He did feel that way but he knew that he wasn't her father. That Chris was and he deserved to know what a great little girl Emma was.

"I know you do, but I am just not ready. I can't face Chris and not want to be with him." She replied getting up from the bench. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Lindsai, I just want you to be happy. I know your feelings for Chris are difficult. But I love you and I want you move on. And I want Emma to have a dad like she deserves." He replied getting up and pulling her into a hug.

They arrive at the hotel a short while later. As Jeff walked her toward her hotel room, they came upon Chris.

"Lindsai, Jeff." Chris said greeting them.

"Chris, how are you?" Jeff asked as they stopped. Jeff knew that this meeting was fate. And Lindsai's perfect time to tell him.

"I'm good." He replied looking at Lindsai. "Jeff, can I talk with Lindsai for a minute?"

"Sure, Lindsai, I will see you tomorrow." He replied hugging her and walking away. He hoped this was it.

"What do you need, Chris?" She asked looking toward the hallway.

"I don't want to do this here. Let's go inside." He said as he unlocked his hotel room door.

"Ok." She said uneasily. She didn't want to be alone with him. She didn't trust herself. She knew that she would possible want him. And it scared her to make that mistake.

"Lindsai, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked her as he sat down on the bed.

"Chris, we had broken up and I didn't think you would care. You were married and had new baby." She said hoping he wouldn't realize that Emma was his.

"We may have broken up, I still loved you and I still do." He said as she sat down in the chair.

"Chris, you ended it. You want to be with Jessica and your son. And I understood that. You didn't think you could do both anymore." She said saying the words he had said to her the night he ended it.

"I know what I said. But you could have told me. I wouldn't be mad that you had slept with Adam, even though at the time he was married too. or that he was the father." He said. He had thought that Adam was the father and everything pointed to it. He had hoped for a minute that Emma was his. He had wanted her to be so, he and Lindsai would share that.

"Chris, I can't talk with you about this." She said as she started to walk out. That's when he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"Lindsai, I still love you. And that has never changed." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. He still felt the same feelings that she did.

When he did, she felt all those things she always had. The kiss soon turned passionate. And before she realized it, they were in bed. Afterward, Lindsai knew it shouldn't have happened.

"Chris, that shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake." She said as she got up and found her clothes. She couldn't believe that she had done that. She swore she never would again.

"Lindsai, it wasn't a mistake. I have always loved you." He said as he also got up.

"Chris, you are still married. And I can't be the other woman now that I have Emma. If it was just me, I would. But I have to do what is best for her." She said getting dressed. She at that point had thought about telling him about Emma. But she wasn't sure she could. She sat gently on the bed.

"Lindsai, I have never loved Jessica the way I love you. The last five and half years, you have always been on my mind. Through everything, I have loved you." He said kneeling in front of her. And taking her face in his hands.

"Chris, Emma isn't Adam's daughter. She is yours." She said in a soft whisper, knowing that she did need to tell him.

"What?" He asked looking at her. "Emma is my daughter."

"Yes. Chris, I am sorry I didn't tell you. But I thought it was best. I didn't want you to have to chose. I know you love Jessica and your children." She said standing up. She wondered what he would say and how he would react.

"Emma is our daughter?" He asked looking at her. "She is ours."

"Yes. Chris, please don't be angry and take her away. I know I should have told you. But I knew that you were already torn about your feelings. And I didn't want you to have to make a choice." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Lindsai, I am not mad. I just wished you would have told me. I love being a dad and I would love to have a child with you." He said sitting down.

"Chris, I don't know what is going to happen now. But I have seen Randy with Claire. How much he loves her. And I have seen how Sam treats Claire because she is Mickie and Randy's. I don't want Emma treated like a second rate kid." She said sitting beside him.

"Is that what worries you? How Jessica would treat Emma?" He asked. He knew her concerns were valid but he would always protect his child.

"Yes. One of my biggest concerns about telling you was that. I see how Sam treats Claire. She thinks Claire is a bother. She hates that Randy and Mickie share a child. She hates that they had the affair and she takes it out on Claire." She said telling him her fears.

"Lindsai, Jessica wouldn't do that. And I wouldn't allow it. I have seen how Sam is with Claire. But Claire is only one. Emma is five. And I think she would tell you if she was treated like that." He said taking her hand in his. He wanted to calm her fears about this, but truth be told, he didn't know how Jessica would react.

"I know. But Emma is my world. And I would do anything to make her happy and keep her safe." She said. She wondered where this would lead. Now that Chris knew the truth.

"Lindsai, I am sorry about everything. I am sorry you felt you couldn't tell me. But I love you and you don't have to worry. I will protect Emma from anything. But I do have to tell Jessica. Especially if I want my daughter on visits." He said standing up getting his phone.

"I will leave you alone to that." She said walking to the door.

"Lindsai, what happen wasn't a mistake. I wanted to be with you." He said as she walked out.

After Lindsai left, she went to Adam's room. She need to talk with someone and she knew he would understand more than Jeff. She knocked softly.

"Lindsai, what's wrong?" He asked as she came in.

"I told Chris the truth." She said sitting down.

"What did he say?" He asked. He figured she would it was just a question of when. And if she got a good opportunity.

"He wasn't mad. He wants to be apart of her life. And he is telling Jessica." She said. She was uncertain if she should tell him what happen.

"Lindsai, don't worry. Jessica is not Sam. She wouldn't treat Emma badly. You did the right thing telling him. Even though, I think he doesn't deserve to be Emma's dad." He replied sitting beside her.

"Adam, I know you don't like Chris because of what happen. But Jeff was right, he did need to know. But me telling Chris wasn't the only thing that happened." She said softly.

"Lindsai, what happen?" He asked. He had an idea of what it was but he wanted her to confirm it. He knew that her and Chris in a room alone wasn't a good idea.

"I slept with him. Why did I do that?" She asked looking at him.

"Lindsai, you have always had feelings for Chris. And you knew if you were together alone, it would happen. You said so. You said that you didn't want to be alone with him." He told her walking to get a beer out of the mini fridge. "Drink."

"Yes, please." She said. She needed something to help deal with this.

"Here you go." He said handing her a beer and sitting down beside her. "So, what's next?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." She said before taking a drink. "I don't know what happens next. And I don't know what I am going to."

They preceded to drink and talk for the next hour or so. Her being with Adam was so easy. It was uncomplicated. And it was comforting. He was always what she needed. She thought about this as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Lindsai, we shouldn't do this." He said pushing her away. He knew that Lindsai wasn't thinking. She was going with instinct. And she was drunk. She never thought clearly when she was drinking.

"Yes, we should. I need you, Adam. Please." She said putting her hands on his face and turning it toward her. "Please make me forget what happen between me and Chris. I need to feel something beside what I feel for him."

She didn't have to wait for an answer. He kissed her back passionately. He had always had some feelings for her. Heck, he was in love with her. But he knew this shouldn't be happening. But he didn't want it to stop. He had wanted to be with her. Even if it was just to help her forget about Chris.

When he woke the next morning, she was gone. It didn't surprise him because he knew they would see each other and that she needed to be with Emma. He got a shower and headed down for breakfast. He saw her, Emma, Traci, and Jeff sitting there. He soon joined them.

"Adam, you sleep late." Jeff said as he sat down.

"Yeah, long night." He replied looking at Lindsai. He didn't want Jeff to guess at what had happened. Because he could be a little judgmental.

"Lindsai, did you tell Chris?" Jeff asked. He had wondered what they talked about last night. And she didn't tell him anything yet.

"I did. We said we would work something out." She replied as Chris walked up to them.

"Chris, care to join us?" Jeff asked. He figured that he would want to spend time with Emma.

"Yeah, but first I need to talk with Lindsai." He said.

"Ok, let's go outside." She replied. "Emma, stay with Traci. I will be right back."

"K, mommy." Emma said looking up from her breakfast.

Chris and Lindsai walked out and into the hallway outside the café.

"Lindsai, I talk to Jessica. We are going to make this work. She was understandably upset. She said that she had a feeling that I had an affair a while ago. And she was waiting for me to admit it." He said. "She was shocked about Emma."

"I figured she would be. What now?" She asked. "I mean are you going to have Emma visit?"

"No, Jessica would prefer that I saw her at your house or at any arena. She doesn't think the kids should meet." He said. He had tried to convince her that Emma should meet her siblings. But she wouldn't budge. She told him that if he wanted to stay in their marriage, it had to be that way.

"That's ok. I didn't want Emma near her anyway." She replied with anger in her voice.

"Lindsai, don't be angry with her. She is just doing what she thinks is best for the children. And I maybe need to do it this way for now. To keep the peace between everyone for now." He replied. He did want his children to meet but he also saw Jessica's point of view.

"I'm not angry. I just am sorry. This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would have to chose and I didn't want that." She replied.

"I know. But we will make this work. I have some time this morning, can I spend it with her?" He asked. He hoped that she would let him. He knew that she wouldn't want him alone with her yet because Emma didn't know him that well. And kids don't often do well with strangers.

"Yes, I was planning on taking her to the zoo, so, why don't you come?" She said. She wanted him and Emma to get to know each other. Now that he knew she was his.

"Thanks." He replied.

"No problem. Jeff and Adam are coming too." She replied. They had some time and Emma wanted to go to the zoo and hang out with Adam and Jeff.

"Thanks. I do want to get to know her. And be a great dad." He replied a little jealous that Jeff and Adam got to be with her. He wondered when she would tell Emma that he was her father. He wanted to tell Emma. He wanted to know his daughter and for his daughter to know him.

"I know what you are thinking. We will tell Emma just not today. I want to get her prepared, so to speak." She said. She didn't know how to tell Emma but she knew she would. "Come on, let's go spend time with our daughter."

With that, Chris got the chance to know his daughter. But He and Lindsai knew that it wouldn't be easy. They had a lot to deal with. They had to tell Emma that he was her father and there was no guarantee how she would react. She had grown attached to Adam and Jeff and Lindsai didn't want that to change. She didn't want to up root Emma's life too much. But having a dad was something Emma wanted and she hoped that this would work out. But as Lindsai thought about Emma and the situation. She had no idea at the changes that were coming. At how in a few months, she would be dealing with something she never expected.

TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER STORY


End file.
